Broken
by BlueHalcyon
Summary: Maybe it's okay that he broke all his promises.After all, promises are made to be broken. Reyna's views on Piper and Jason.


**These are just little drabbles on Reyna, as she see's Jason and Piper together. The fist two are kind of the same thing just in different words, and the last two go together.**

How dare him. After everything we've been through, after all the pain he put me through, he comes back with someone else. A Venus girl none the less. I should've known that it was too good to be true. That Jason Grace would never be mine. He never did love me, because if he did he would have remembered me. Like Percy remembered that Athena girl. Who can blame him though? For falling for the Venus spawn. She's beautiful, kind, sweet… I can blame him.

I try to act indifferent when I see them together. Though, my heart breaks when he tells her she's beautiful. He used to say that to me. It kills me when he looks at her with those adoring eyes, like she's the best thing in the world. He used to look at me like that.

He promised me he would never leave me. That promise ended up broken. He promised he would always be there for me. Where was he when I was broken? Where is he now, as the shattered pieces of my heart turn to dust? He promised me he would always love me. I suppose even if it was as a sister, I would be okay, but he barely even notices me anymore.

I keep up my mask of stone, wishing he was here to take it down. I break every day when I see him and the Venus girl laughing and kissing, whishing he was here to fix me. Maybe it's okay that he broke all those promises.

After all, promises are made to be broken.

**LINE BREAK**

There he is, hand in hand with some other girl. The look of pure love he gives her doesn't go unnoticed. The way he smiles at her, is all too clear in meaning.

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite." The girl says. So she's a Venus spawn. Go figure. She's pretty, no doubt about it, and seems kind. He remembers me, but he obviously doesn't remember the night before he disappeared. If he did, he wouldn't have gotten himself a girlfriend. I can't help the tear that slips down my cheek, though I quickly wipe it away before anyone notices. I smile, though it probably doesn't look too friendly, and shake the Barbie doll's hand. Percy comes to my side, and asks if I'm okay. Of course he notices my despair. I nod quickly and change the subject.

I want to be mad at Jason. Furious at him, for breaking his promise. But I can't. He's happy, and that's all that matters. It hurts me to say that I'm used to broken promises, and being forgotten, and it kills me, that Jason isn't mine.

I may not be angry, but I'm broken.

**LINE BREAK**

I tried to tell him it was too dangerous. He wouldn't listen. I reminded him of his promise. His promise to always be there for me. I asked him what happened to that. He told me he never left. How about when he told me he loved me. He said that never changed.

I watched as he and Percy fought Mother Earth, as best as I could with monster coming at me every minute. I couldn't tell who was winning. A storm raged over them, and pretty soon everyone, monsters and demigods alike, had stopped to watch the battle. For this battle meant victory or destruction. Then it happened. It was so fast I barely had anytime to register what was going on.

I'm not sure exactly how she did it, but Gaea stabbed Jason through the stomach. He dropped to the ground. No one said anything, until Percy screamed something that was lost in the wind. Gaea laughed, but quickly stopped as Percy whirled on her. His face was pure hatred, rage. He pushed the goddess back, and in an act of blind anger, lunged at her. Somehow she ended up suspended in the air, and water was coating the ground, making sure the earth didn't come up to heal her. Percy struck repeatedly at her, before stabbing Riptide through Gaea's heart.

I wondered how he got her in the air, until I saw Jason's hand raised up, shaking slightly. Gaea's body crumbled into away. When I refocused my attention to Percy, he was kneeling down by Jason, who had a terrifying puddle of blood forming under him. I was frozen in place. Everyone was frozen, watching the Heroes of Olympus converse, as one's life slowly slipped away. It looked like Percy was crying.

It seemed time stopped. Every monster crumbled as someone, probably Nico, banished their souls back to Tartarus.

I slowly walked forward, until I could make out what the heroes were saying.

"…love her." Jason's voice was shaky.

Percy wiped the tears off his face. "I will."

I knelt down on the other side of Jason. He gave me a sad smile, before taking his last breath. For the first time in years, I cried. I cried with everything I had, and I was vaguely aware of someone wrapping their arms around me. I just kept crying. Sobbing.

He had promised he would always be with me. What happened to that? It seems I learned something today. Everything is made to be broken.

**LINE BREAK**

I sat on the banks of the Little Tiber, in the light of the moon. Perhaps I was out here waiting for him to appear on the other bank and come home. Only, I knew he was never coming home. He was probably happy where he ended up, Elysium no doubt. Maybe he's waiting for me at the gates. The thought almost makes me want to go right now, but I can't. As much as I needed him, I had to let him go.

_If you love someone let them go. And if they love you they'll come back_. People say this, but they forget one little detail. What if the person you let go has absolutely no way of coming back? What if they crossed the River Styx for the last time? What happens then?

So I sit here, waiting hopelessly, for my hero to return. If only people could return from the dead. I'm broken. But fate is fate, and nothing can change that. So I will wait, knowing it is in vain. Every night I will wait, for my lost hero to come home.


End file.
